Started from the Bottom
by GGD
Summary: Michael Stewart grew up with Brian O'Connor and Roman Pearce in Barstow. 26 years later, 32 year old Michael is living in San Diego, escaping his dark past in Barstow. But when he gets a call from Brian, who wants his help with a job in Rio, Mike's world is turned upside down. How will Mike's life change, and how will he change Gisele Harabo's? Fast Five re-imagining. GiseleXOC
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! This story,** ** _Started from the Bottom_** **, takes place during the events of Fast Five. The main character, Michael, was friends with Brian and Roman during their childhood in Barstow, and was then called in for the Rio heist. So this is basically a Fast Five re-imagining, haha. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 _Barstow, Caliafornia_

 _1995_

It was a Tuesday morning in the streets of Barstow, Caliafornia. Early, too; 1:30 in the morning.

The perfect time for a street race!

Young Michael Stewart drove into the alleyway in his 1985 Nissan Skyline R31 GTS-R, parking next to a 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona. Michael stepped out of his car, a bright smile on his face. He looked into the distance to see his friend Roman Pearce, who parked his 1969 Shelby GT 500 next to Michael.

"Mike, what's going on, man?" Roman laughed, patting his friend on the back. "Still pushing imports, huh?"

Mike chuckled. "Very funny, Rome. Sometimes a foreign car gets the job done, compared to your cute little Mustang." With a fake gasp, Mike added, "Sorry, Shelby."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Everyone thinks it's a Mustang," he grumbled. "Where's O'Connor?"

"O'Connor? Or Spilner, because that's what he told the substitute teacher what his last name was today in biology." Mike said jokingly

Roman laughed. Suddenly, the legend appeared: Brian O'Connor drove onto the scene, with his 1980 Chevrolet Camaro. He hopped out, flashing his famous smile. "Mike! Rome! Whats happening?"

Mike and Rome went to greet their friend. "We racing or what?" Mike asked, winking.

Brian nodded. "Been looking forward to this race, man." Brian got into his car, and yelled, "Rome! Don't forget to say hey to No-Knees Denise for me!"

Roman's smile faded. Mike laughed. "And that's why I'm gonna remember prom forever!" Mike called with a snort.

Roman rolled his eyes. "I need some black friends," he grunted.

Mike and Brian drove to the painted starting line at the end of the alley. The race was simple: from the line, left at the end of the alley, right, right, left, and the finish line at the sub shop. Wouldn't be too difficult; not many people were awake in Barstow, at the time.

Brian and Mike revved their engines at the line. A girl walked in between the cars. She pointed to Brian. "Ready?"

Brian revved his engine louder. Mike gulped; it was his first street race, as he had just recently gotten his license. He was 16, Brian 17. He'd always wanted to race Brian, as he was one of his best friends, and Brian was one of the best racers at Barstow High School.

The girl pointed to Mike. "Set?"

Mike took a deep breath, revving his engine. The girl smirked as she looked in between the two racers, then at the crowd waiting impatiently for a race. Then she pointed past the two cars. "Go!"

 _16 years later_

 _San Diego, Caliafornia_

It had been 16 years since Michael's first street race. Now 32 years old, Michael worked as an auto-mechanic in San Diego. He had successfully graduated from Barstow High School at the age on 17 in 1996, alongside Brian and Roman. Since graduation, however, Michael had a criminal record. He moved to San Diego due to many cases of grand theft auto while in Barstow, as well as robbing banks, and even a homicide. Michael had moved to San Diego for a fresh start. Three hours away from his past was good for Michael.

Michael was working on his 2002 Nissan Skyline GTR-R34 when he heard his phone ring. He wiped the grease off his hands, and picked up the phone. The number didn't look familiar. _I don't know anyone in South America.._

He hesitated. But, he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Michael Stewart. How you doing?"

A smile appeared on Michael's face. "Well, I'll be damned. Brian, what the hell have you been up to? First you get into some trouble after letting your target get away in Los Angelas 10 years ago, and now your wanted in the States because you broke the same guy off a Lopoc prison transfer bus?"

Brian chuckled. "I have gotten into some deep shit. But the shit's even deeper now. So, you wanna come help me out in Rio?"

Michael thought about it. "For what?"

"A job."

Michael smirked. "See you in a day, O'Connor."


	2. Chapter One

_Rio de Janeiro_

Michael stepped off the plane and left the airport, where his Nissan Skyline waited for him. He smirked and glanced up at Christ the Redeemer, which towered over the Brazillian city. Michael bowed his head in prayer, and said, "Dear God. Thank you for this chance to come to Rio, to see Brian and have a good time. I pray for my friends back home in San Diego, and I pray that you will watch over me as I am here in Rio. Thank you, and Amen."

Michael got into his car and entered the address into his GPS, and began his 20 minute drive through Rio. About 5 minutes in, he called Brian.

"Michael! How you doing, man?"

Michael laughed to himself. "Doing good, O'Connor. Just got off the plane, and I'll be at the place in about 15 minutes."

"Great. See you then."

15 minutes later, Michael drove into the warehouse, and hopped out of his car. When he exited the vehicle, he found two people; one person he didn't know, and the other...

"Roman Pearce."

Roman turned around, and his smile grew. "Michael Stewart. Still pushing imports, huh?"

Michael walked toward his friend. "Where's your car, smart ass?"

Roman didn't say anything. Michael smacked his friend in the back of the head, and hugged him. "How you doing, homie?"

Roman chuckled. "Good, cuz. You?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Great." He glanced toward the stranger, extending his hand. "Michael Stewart."

Tej nodded, shaking his hand. "The name's Tej."

Roman smiled from ear to ear, looking from Michael to Tej. "Look man, I met Tej in Miami. He's the greatest tech guy I've ever met."

Tej shook his head, and folded his arms. "That's because when it comes to technology, Roman Pearce is about as skillful as my grandmother."

Michael laughed, and Roman glared at Tej. The conversation, however, was cut short, when somebody on a motorcycle came in. The motor roared loudly, and it's echo made it even louder. The driver stepped off the bike, taking off their helmet, to reveal the most beautiful girl Michael had ever laid eyes on. Michael began walking toward her, with Tej and Roman, as she pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Sexy legs, babygirl. What time do they open?" Roman asked, with a wink.

The girl pulled out a pistol on Roman, pointing it sideways to his throat. "They open the same time I pull this trigger." She cocked her head to the side slightly. "Want me to open them?" She asked, with a smile.

Michael looked around, then muttered to Tej, "I think I'm in love." He said to Tej, who laughed.

Roman gulped, looked down at the gun, and backed away a little. The girl looked at Tej and Michael. "Nothing from you clowns, either?"

"Oh, nah." Tej shook his head rapidly, backing away.

Michael laughed, extending his hand. "Michael Stewart."

"Gisele Harabo." She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Michael shook his head. "The pleasure's all mine."

Gisele smiled, then rolled her eyes. Just then, two Mexican men walked into the area, laughing and talking in Spanish, looking at Tej and Roman. The shorter one, the one with dreads, looked at Gisele and Michael, then nodded.

"Anyone can talk shit in Spanish, homie." Roman said, walking toward the two, with Tej following close behind.

Michael folded his arms, shaking his head. "Roman Pearce, professional dumbass."

Gisele laughed softly, glacing at Michael. Just then, an Asian man walked into the warehouse, eating a bag of chips. "I thought cock fights were illegal in Brazil?" He asked openly, smirking at the two Mexicans, offering his food to Michael.

"I see you've all met."

The deep voice caused everyone in the room to look to the left; Michael, Gisele, Tej, Roman, the Mexican dudes and the Asian guy.

"There he is." Tej smirked. "O'Connor, O'Connor."

Brian laughed, walking with a girl and another guy. Michael knew right away this was the famous Dominic Toretto. Judging by the girl with them, Michael assumed that she was Mia Toretto, who was involved with the Lopoc prison bus as well.

Gisele walked in Dominic's direction. "You know, when you called me to Rio, I assumed it would be for something more exciting then this."

Toretto smirked. "It's been a long time." He replied, hugging her.

Michael, Tej, and Roman all walked toward Brian. "This guy." Brian laughed, high fiving Tej. "Good to see you, man."

Roman was next in the welcome line. "Brotha."

"What's happening, man?" Brian high fived Roman.

Brian looked at Michael. "Stewart, man, what's going on?"

Michael laughed. "O'Connor. Reunited with my childhood buddies at last."

They high fived, and Brian got Dominic's attention. "Hey, check this out; this is Tej. Best circuit man on the East Coast." After Dominic and Tej shook hands, Brian pointed to Roman. "This is my boy, Roman Pearce. We go way back, I met this guy in Juvie!" Brian chuckled before continuing. "I pulled that job with him, in Miami?"

"Heard about you." Dominic replied, looking at Roman, nodding.

Brian pointed to me. "And this guy, Michael Stewart. Him, Roman and I went to high school together. I raced him in his first street race. Him and Roman were the reasons I went to Juvie, man. Grand theft auto."

Dom chuckled, shaking Michael's hand. "Who won the street race?"

Michael looked at Brian with a smirk. "It was too close to call."

Brian rolled his eyes. The Asian guy, named Han Seoul-Oh, walked over to Dom. "Nice stakes." He said sarcastically.

Dom looked at Han. "The Ritz was sold out."

"So what's this all about, Dom?" Han replied.

"Yeah, man, why'd you drag us halfway around the world?" Tej added, looking from Brian to Dom.

Dom looked at everyone; Brian, Roman, Tej, Michael, Gisele, Han, the two Mexicans (Rico and Tego), and Mia. "Because we've got a job." He answered.


	3. Chapter Two

Brian and Dom began walking to a large table in the center of the warehouse. "Alright, so, our target's name is Hernan Reyes. He runs the drug scene down here. Never been busted because he never leaves a paper trail."

"No paper trails means no banks. No banks means.. cash houses." Gisele said to Brian, looking up and glancing at everyone in the crew.

"That's right." Brian said, pulling out a map of Rio. "They're spread out throughout the city."

Dom walked toward the table. "And... we're gonna hit them all."

Tej looked confused, glancing toward Dom. "All of them?"

"All of them." Dom repeated, looking at Tej.

Michael shook his head. "Wow."

Roman stood up straight. "This sounds crazy." He looked at Brian. "Bringing us to a whole 'nother country, so we can rob the dude that runs it?"

Dom just smirked. Han glanced at Roman, while Gisele looked up at Michael. Michael looked at Gisele and shrugged. Tej shook his head.

"Sounds personal to me. That what this is?" Roman looked at everyone. "I got love for y'all... but PERSONAL, ain't good business." Roman said, looking from Michael, to Tej, to Brian.

Brian looked up at Roman, looking slightly annoyed.

"I can't do this, homie." Roman finished, walking off.

Dom looked at the map, and looked at the rest of the crew. "So what we're talking about is one hundred million dollars."

Roman stopped dead in his tracks.

Michael snorted, whispering to Gisele. "Watch this."

Roman turned around. "You said what? Hund-hund- you see, sometimes I be overthinking, man, and uh, I know we just met and all, but you just gotta..."

"That's right, one hundred million dollars." Dom cut Roman off. "And everything we take? We split evenly."

Michael looked at Tej. He could tell the gears were turning in Tej's head. "So. Over eleven million a-piece.. I am DOWN."

"I'm in." Rico spoke up.

"Eleven million... sounds like a whole lotta vaginal activity to me!" Roman said. Rico nodded in agreement.

"You can't pull off ten heists on the same market. You just can't." Gisele questioned, looking at Dom.

"As soon as we hit the first one, they're gonna do everything they can to protect the rest." Han agreed.

"They're right." Michael added in, cracking his knuckles.

Dom looked at the three. "Exactly."

Rico cocked his head to the side. Han folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. Gisele and Michael exchanged glances. Tej muttered, "How in the hell is that gonna even work..."

Roman was still dumbfounded, whispering to himself. "You know, I could get a nice Brazillian girl with me inside a Lambo, or a Ferarri, or something."

 _4 hours later_

 _Downtown Rio_

A middle aged man parked his BMW outside another warehouse, where he got out of the car and began walking toward the door. Inside were the workers, preparing the money to be transported. Another man walked over to the door, an SMG in hand, checking to see who it was. Nodding, he opened the door, only to find masked men with guns. One punched him in the face, sending him falling onto the ground. The men with guns walked in, their guns raised, startling all workers. One of the men attempted to attack one of the guys, but was hit in the face by their gun.

"Guard the exit!" One of the men in masks ordered.

Eventually, all the money was stacked on top of each other by the exit. "That's all of it." One of the guys said to another one, who was presumed to be the leader.

"You're a dead man," the guy who answered the door sneered. "You're ALL dead men! You don't have a place to hide."

The leader took off his mask; Dominic Toretto. "Who's hiding?"

Everyone took their masks off; Brian, Han, Roman, Michael, Rico, Tego, Tej.

"Are you crazy? Are you CRAZY? Do you know who's house this is? Who's money are you stealing?"

Dom picked up an oil canister, dumping it onto the stacks of money, then throwing it to the side, then pulling out a lighter, and lighting it. "We ain't stealing it."

He threw it onto the money, setting it all ablaze.

Dom walked forward, pointing to the man who answered the door. "You tell your boss EXACTLY who did this. Tell him there's more coming." And with that, Dom walked off. "Let's roll out!"

The whole crew walked out. Roman glanced at the guy who answered the door. "Fatass."

Michael snorted. "C'mon, dumbass, let's go." He said, hitting Roman in the back of the head, as they all left.


	4. Chapter Three

Mike sat in a Toyota Corolla, tapping his hands on a dashboard, staring at a black Ford Excursion. His walkie talkie suddenly went off.

"Number one is on the move." Tego said.

Mike took a deep breath, waiting.

"Two's on the move." Roman said.

Mike cracked his knuckles. Glancing out the window, he saw a Mistubishi van drive by, with a girl on a motorcycle zoom behind it. _Gisele._

Mike swallowed hard, saying into his walkie talkie. "Three's on the move."

Mike sighed with relief, scratching the back of his neck.

"Got mine." He heard Han's voice say.

"I got eyes on five." Tej yelled.

Mike started his car, beginning to drive.

"And six is gone." Dom said.

Mike began to drive towards the meeting spot, when he heard Tej back on the walkie talkie.

"I know y'all said they were consolidating the money somewhere.. but y'all ain't gonna believe this."

Mike parked his car on the side of the road, hopping out and entering the building, taking the stairs. He was on the second set when he heard Gisele's voice say, "Wait up!"

He glanced behind him to find Gisele was walking up the stairs. She caught up and they began walking side by side. "So, what do you think Tej is talking about?"

Mike blinked. "Well, I don't know. Maybe the money's going out of the country?"

Gisele shrugged, as the two continued to walk up the stairs together. It was quiet, when Mike spoke up, "So how do you know Dom and Brian?"

Gisele glanced up at Mike. "I worked for a drug dealer, Arturo Braga. He ran the import-export drug business from the states to Mexico. Toretto and O'Connor started working for Braga, and I helped them take him down."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Sure."

Gisele laughed softly. "So how about you?"

Mike laughed a little. "I was friends with Brian and Roman during childhood. We graduated high school together. After that, Brian became a cop, Roman got arrested for boosting cars, and I got into some trouble in Barstow. Moved out to San Diego."

Gisele nodded. "What did you do in Barstow that got you into trouble?"

Mike looked at her, and their eyes locked. He continued to look at her until she looked away, smiling lightly. He looked away. "I, uh, don't like talking about it. Not exactly proud of it."

"What, you think I can't take it?" Gisele asked sarcastically, pushing him playfully.

Mike laughed. "Well, uh.. grand theft auto was mainly my problem. Robbed a couple of banks, did some local jobs. I killed a guy, too."

Gisele raised an eyebrow.

Mike laughed lightly. "Yeah. Had local P.D. on my ass. Lost them on the highway, had to abandon my Eagle Talon because they recognized it. Managed to find a Maxima selling for cheap. Bought it, and found myself a nice little garage in San Diego and I moved in. Been there ever since."

Gisele nodded. "Cute story."

Mike snorted. "If my story is cute, then yours must be adorable."

Gisele laughed as the two reached the top of the warehouse, where Tej, Roman, Leo, Tego, and Han waited. Dom and Brian arrived shortly after, where Tej motioned to the police station across the street.

"This job just got a lot harder." Brian said.

"If he's moving into a police station, he's got some serious BRASS in his pocket." Roman pointed out.

Leo said something in Spanish. Tego said in agreement, "Hell yeah. We can't do this!"

Han looked over at Tego. "Can't? You mean shouldn't?"

Mike spoke up. "That's suicide, man."

Dom glanced at everyone, then looked back at the police station. "I think that this doesn't change a thing." He folded his arms. "I say we stick to the plan."

Roman kept looking from one person to another. "You say what?"

Brian looked back and smirked.

Mike whispered to Gisele, "And here comes more of Roman's big mouth."

Roman continued to rant. "This just went from Mission: Impossible, to Mission: In-freaking-sanity!"

Brian glanced at Dom.

Roman walked off. "Whatever, man. I ain't scared. I'm just letting y'all know; going in that building is crazy."

Brian ran after him. "Alright, I got this."

Gisele looked at Mike. "You've known them since childhood, right?"

Everyone looked back at Mike, who nodded.

"What's Brian gonna do?"

Mike shrugged. "Bribe him, probably."

Everyone laughed a little.

"Let's hope this works, then." Dom said. "We need Rome."


	5. Chapter Four

The team sat around the table for Brian and Mia to return, everyone talking quietly to each other.

Gisele was leaning up against the table. "So, anything else happen in that cute story of yours?"

Mike looked at her, smirking and drinking the last sip of his beer. "You know, the word _cute_ wouldn't be the best word to describe the story."

Gisele looked at him, nodding with a smile. "You're right. Cute isn't the best word to describe the story."

Mike laughed a little, placing the empty beer bottle next to him.

"Cute would be one of the words I would describe _you_ with."

Mike's eyes widened. Gisele laughed a little. Before Mike could say anything, Brian and Mia re-entered the warehouse.

"The beauty of public offices?" Mia said, placing a layout of the police department down on the table. "Public records."

Brian pointed to a room. "This is where he's keeping the vault; the evidence room."

Nobody said anything for a brief moment, until Tej spoke up. "Um... yeah, could I get everyone's attention? Right here, for a second? We're talking about breaking in a _police_ station. Anyone listening to those words? Anybody? Po-po, 5 O, one time, pigs; people we don't like!"

Han folded his arms. "Police stations are designed to keep people in, not out."

"That's why it's a stealth mission." Brian replied, looking around. "We'll be in and out, before they even know we were there."

"Only if we get eyes in there." Dom pointed out. "We need to find out the make and model of that vault."

Roman sighed. "This is crazy." He grumbled. Then spoke up, "So, who's supposed to, um, do all this?"

Everyone turned to look at Roman. Realizing what was happening, Roman begin to look around the room. "Wh-what do you mean? Why me?"

Brian answered simply, "You have the biggest mouth."

In unison, Tej and Michael said, "That's for damn sure."

Roman blinked. "O-okay."

Brian pointed to Tej. "Tej, you, me, and Rome are up."

Tej looked at Brian. "Why the hell am I involved in this part of the mission?"

Brian motioned for Tej and Roman to follow. "I'll explain it on the way. C'mon, let's go."

Tej and Roman walked off, leaving the rest of the crew inside the warehouse. Dom went to work on his car, while Mia went to "supervise". Leo, Tego, and Han discussed the Dominican Republic, which left Mike and Gisele by the table.

"So I'm cute, huh?" Mike said to Gisele, leaning over the table with a smirk on his face.

Gisele turned to face him, putting her hands on the table. "That would be one word to describe you."

Mike smiled, laughing a little. "What else?"

Gisele's hands grew closer to Mike's after every word. "Cute. Smart. Kind. Caring. Funny. Handsome. Fast." When she said _fast_ , her fingertips were lightly touching Mike's.

Mike began to lightly blush. "So, now that I know how you would describe me... wanna know how I describe you?"

Gisele nodded, smirking.

"Beautiful. Smart. Kind. Caring. Fast. Tough." Mike intertwined their hands, squeezing them slightly. "Perfect."

Gisele smiled. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

Mike nodded, laughing a little. For a while, they just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes, holding hands. After a while, Mike spoke up. "I like you, Gisele."

Gisele smiled. "I like you too, Mike."

Their moment was cut short when Dom yelled, "Mike! Come give me a hand on the Charger!" He looked at Leo and Tego. "You two, get a move on! Brian, Tej, and Rome are probably almost done by now."

 _Two hours later_

Mike was working on his Skyline, thinking about what happened with Gisele earlier. That was all he could think about. After he finished making sure the Nos port was tightened, he shut the hood, only to find Gisele leaning up against the side of the car.

Mike smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Gisele responded, walking closer.

Mike was about to say something, when Mia called, "Got it!"

Mike and Gisele walked over, with Tej, Dom, Han, and Rome joining them.

"We're looking at four cameras." Brian confirmed.

"That's some high end shit, too. Marker optics. 100 degree field of view, 10 second isolation." Han said.

"That's a narrow window, man." Brian said, slightly annoyed.

"Can't we just have them replace damage?" Gisele asked.

"Nah, it's hooked up with digital synch. They'd know we were in the system. Best we can do is peek." Tej answered.

Roman, dumbfounded, stated, "We gon need some real fast cars to get through this."

"Not just fast. We have a hard right, and an air pin." Mike pointed out. "We need something agile."

"You guys mark up a track." Dom ordered. "O'Connor?"

Brian turned around.

"Let's go get some cars."

"Nice." Brian smirked.

The two began to walk off. Roman called, "Hey man, get me one of those new Mustangs!"


	6. Chapter Five

**Hello again, guys. I know I haven't updated this in the LONGEST time. I appreciate those who continue to praise this story, despite the fact it was last updated over a year ago. Thanks so much, and continue to do so! One thing I'd like to point out is a review by a "guest", requesting more background info. And I promise that this chapter will contain it. So thanks for being patient with me, everyone, and let's get the newest chapter of Started from the Bottom going!**

Following Dom and Brian's departure, Mike casually walked over to his Skyline, with Gisele close behind. The two stood there briefly.

"I like the color. Baby blue." Gisele commented.

Mike glanced at her with a smile. "Rims could use a new color. Silver might be a bit too plain. Maybe gold?"

Gisele nodded. "Yeah, those two colors could go well together." She looked at Mike.

Mike looked back at her. "So you wanted to know about my story, huh?"

"I like to know about the men I'm attracted to."

Mike grinned. "Alright." His smile faded. "It was 2000, and I was 21..."

 _September 2nd, 2000_

 _A 21 year old Michael Stewart sat in the back of an all black SUV. In his left hand was a Micro SMG, his right a mask._

 _The man in the passenger seat, Kevin, turned around. "Alright, listen up! We are going into the biggest bank in the area." He pointed to two men sitting across from Mike. "Colin, James, you two are crowd control. Keep everyone in that bank on the ground." He motioned to Mike. "Mike, you'll be with me. I'll guard you while you crack the safe open. Once it's open, we'll pile the dough into our bags." He nodded to the driver. "Hunter will be waiting in the alleyway behind the bank. Once we're done, we all pile back into the car and get to the bridge. Our cars are waiting there. Everyone understand? Let's move!"_

* * *

"So you were part of a bank robbing crew." Gisele concluded.

Mike nodded. "I was in charge of cracking the safe open, and marking the escape path. My specialty is tuning cars and navigating the way to the safe zone."

"So that's why Brian called you. To help us get away."

Mike nodded.

Gisele wasn't done, though. "You said you weren't proud of what you did. To me, you just sound like any other criminal."

Mike looked down. "Back in my youth, I would do anything. Rob banks, steal cars, punch my way out of a situation.. but I never killed anyone. That was my one rule; nobody dies. Until this heist..."

 _"Are you fucking serious?"_

 _The heist was complete. The crew had made it to the bridge, but the cops had them surrounded._

 _Mike began to walk to his Eagle Talon, not having a care in the world. He had his money, and he survived the heist. He was happy._

 _Kevin, however, was not. "You said the cops wouldn't catch us if we followed the path you layed out."_

 _"They weren't supposed to. I didn't know they wo-"_

 _"Shut up." Kevin shot at Mike's Talon, busting the left headlight. "You lied to us, Stewart. Now I'm gonna kill you."_

 _"Barstow Police Department, put your weapons do-"_

 _Kevin turned to point his gun at the police chief. "No, YOU put YOUR weapons down, or I'll shoot."_

 _The police, reluctantly, followed Kevin's command._

 _Kevin turned back. Before he could say anything, Mike pointed his gun, and shot Kevin right in the throat. The cops opened fire, but Mike still managed to escape in the Talon._

* * *

"It turns out that we left a copy of the getaway plan in our safe house, that the police searched." Mike said with a soft chuckle.

"Wow." Gisele said, staring at the Skyline.

"Like I said earlier, I abandoned the Talon. I bought a Maxima and lived in a bunch of different places for a year or two; Pasadena, Reno, Compton, before I settled in San Diego. Killed lots of cops along the way. When I moved to San Diego, I opened a garage, and buried my past."

Gisele didn't reply.

"Still interested in me?" Mike asked quietly, looking at his feet.

"Mike." Gisele looked up at him. "I've done worse. Everyone here has done some bad stuff, but that doesn't make us all bad people." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before joining Mia on the couch.

Mike strolled over to the guys, a big grin on his face. Han glanced upward. "You got some lipstick on your cheek."

Mike smirked. He looked to see Han, Roman, and Tego were playing cards. "Deal me in."

"Whatever you say, playboy." Roman passed him some cards, and Tego passed him a beer. "Just don't steal the stare and drive from me, like Brian did."

Mike laughed. "Is there any intelligence in that big ass bean head?"

Roman's smile faded. "Got any three's?"

Han, Mike, and Tego laughed. As the game continued, two cars drove into the safe house. Dom stepped out of his Charger, and Brian in a Porsche 993 GT3 RS.

Roman began to laugh like an idiot. "Really?" He commented as he admired the blue Porsche. "Where'd you get that from, Papa Smurf?"

"Hey, we needed something fast to get past the cameras. She'll do it." Brian insisted.

"We'll find out tomorrow. Everyone get some shut-eye, we have a big day ahead of us." Dom ordered. Everyone began to say their good nights; hugging, high fiving, the usual. After saying goodnight to Roman and Tej, Mike walked over to Gisele.

"Goodnight, Gisele." He smiled, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Mike."

* * *

The next day, the whole crew was eager to test out their new cars. Brian was up first.

"Alright O'Connor, give it your best shot." Dom said through the loudspeaker.

The team waited. Roman looked around. "Where the hell is he?"

Suddenly, everyone heard the screeching of the Porsche's tires. Brian drifted around the corner of a tunnel, driving down the straightaway and drifting around the platform where the entire crew sat. Rico and Tego were visibly impressed.

"Not bad." Mike commented, glancing toward Mia, who watched the cameras from the computer. She was replaying the footage, which showed parts of the car on the camera.

"Nevermind." Mike said.

Brian stepped out of the car. "How was that one?"

Han stepped forward, alongside Dom. "Camera caught you."

"What?"

Han tossed another chip into his mouth. "Yeah, still caught you."

Brian, clearly annoyed, began to walk up the staircase. "I was milking the hell out of that thing, too!'

"We're gonna need a faster car." Dom concluded.

* * *

Rico tried to get past the cameras - didn't work.

"I want my money, c'mon!" Tej tried to get past the cameras - and failed.

Tego tried to get past the cameras - another failed attempt.

"Ha, let's get it! Watch this." Roman tried to get past the cameras - and didn't.

Rico insisted, however, that he tried again. He failed, and also crashed his car. This, of course, amused the guys. Roman commented, "See, this is exactly why your ass ain't been driving."

* * *

Next up was Gisele. Her driving impressed everyone, especially Mike.

"I remember when they first met, Mike said he thought he was in love with Gisele. Now I can see why." Tej observed as Gisele drifted perfectly around the corners.

Mike nodded in agreement. "A perfect woman."

Gisele slammed her 370Z to a halt, stepping out of the vehicle.

"That was real solid work," Roman teased, "but I think camera 3 still caught you."

Gisele shook her head. "Let's do it again."

* * *

Later that day, a giant crate was delivered to the safehouse. Rico opened it. Brian and Mike removed the front of the crate, revealing a safe.

"That's the piggy bank you ordered?" Tego asked in disbelief.

"You're kidding me." Tej said in agreeement.

'Yup." Roman answered.

Tej was still shocked. "Where in the hell did y'all get one of these?"

"Well, we had a life before you met us." Han said, as he and Roman smirked.

Tej glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Aight, well, I'll get to work on the electronic tunneler, but, there's still another problem."

"Which is?" Mike asked, his arms folded as he stood by Dom and Gisele.

"Palm scanner." Tej answered. "Without Reyes' handprint, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch."

The entire crew was dumbfounded. Tego spoke up, "How do you know it's Reyes' handprint?"

"You got a hundred million dollars in a safe. You gonna put someone else's handprint on it?"

Rico scolded Tego in Spanish.

"There you go with that negativity, man.." Tego groaned.

Rico continued to yell at Tego in Spanish, until Tego told him to shut up, motioning toward the drill. This made the crew laugh, everyone but Roman. "How we supposed to get Reyes' handprint?"

The crew remained silent for a moment. Dom leaned up against the railing, looking down on his friends. "Han, Mike, you're up."

Mike and Han fist bumped as they began to walk off.

"Sure, right?" Han commented to Mike, who chuckled. "I like the easy stuff."

"Let's go, I'll drive." Gisele followed, making Mike smile even wider.


	7. Chapter Six

Mike, Gisele, and Han sat at a table on a beach, observing what was going on around them. Mike sat across from Gisele, who glanced at him and winked. Han sat between them, a cold beer and a bowl of chips in front of him. Every couple of seconds, Han would toss another chip into his mouth. Gisele and Mike's attention followed Han's gaze, which was fixed on Hernan Reyes.

"I count six bodyguards." Mike concluded.

"Seven." Gisele corrected, not taking her eyes off of Reyes. "You think that guy with a fanny pack is a tourist?"

Han snickered, eating another chip.

"What's with you and food, man?" Mike asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"High metabolism?" Han answered, although it sounded more like a question than an answer. He glanced to Gisele. "How long were you in the army? The gun you pulled the other day, was a Jericho 941. Thumb-racking the side?" He shook his head. "Straight up Mossad."

Gisele did not take her eyes off Reyes. "I got out of the military.." She turned to look at Han, "probably the same time you quit smoking."

Han raised his eyes up.

"The amount of chips you eat. The way you always have to keep your hands and mouth busy. You were a two pack a-day man, for sure. Unfiltered." She finished, turning back to look at Reyes.

Mike laughed softly. "That makes a lot more sense then that high metabolism shit."

"Yeah yeah, more about my past later." Han shook it off, glancing at Reyes. "This is a bust."

Mike nodded in agreement. "There's no way we'll be able to get his fingerprints out here."

"We need to do some more recon." Han added. "Count a couple of extra guys-"

"Or," Gisele cut the two men off, "You don't send a man to do a woman's job."

Gisele stood up and dropped her dress, revealing a bikini. Strutting across the beach, she reached Reyes' bodyguards, who stopped her. Reyes noticed her, however, and motioned for her to come sit with him. Before going to join him, she glanced at Han and Mike. She winked at Mike before beginning to walk up the stairs. Reyes' hand slid down her back, before resting on the bottom half of her body.

Han glanced over at Mike. "Just remember that she's doing this so we all get a bunch of money."

Mike looked over, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered, stealing some chips from Han's bowl.

Han popped another chip into his mouth. "So what's it about Skylines that interests you?"

Mike glanced upward, a smile growing on his face. Cars were one of his favorite topics. "Oh, man. I've always loved Skylines; the build, the way the motor purrs, the handling. It's a pure work of art. Been driving them forever." He took a sip of his beer. "I had a 85 Skyline R31 GTS-R in high school."

"Impressive." Han commented, taking some more chips and tossing them in his mouth.

Mike nodded, placing his beer down. "How about you? What cars get your attention?"

Han shook his head. "Anything antique, really. My favorite car of all time would have to be the 240Z."

"Oh, the Fairlady?"

Han nodded. "Yeah. A while back when I still lived up in Detroit, I had put the engine of a R34 Skyline in there. Sound of the motor made me feel so happy. So whenever I hear your Skyline run, it reminds me of.. home."

Mike smiled. "That's really cool, Han." He placed his beer down. "So you're from Detroit? I always assumed-"

"Relatives were from Japan. I was born and raised in the States, never even been East of the Atlantic."

"Wow." Mike replied.

As the two continued to talk, Gisele approached them. "We have the fingerprint. Let's roll."

As she put her dress back on, Mike stood up, bringing back up the Fairlady. "How do they handle?"

"The 240Z? Wonderfully. Best car I ever drove." Han replied.

Mike and Han began to follow Gisele back to the Subaru Impreza WRX STI that Han had driven. "You speak so fondly of the 240Z, man. I have to drive it someday."

"Yeah, those cars are amazing. You'll love them. Just promise me you'll drive it one day, alright?" Han asked. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

Mike nodded. "I promise." He answered as he got into the WRX.

* * *

"We're gonna figure this out." Roman said blankly as Tej toyed with the safe. "I promise you."

As Tej backed away from the safe, Han walked into the safehouse. Gisele and Mike were close behind. As they walked in their hands were intertwined, but they let go as they approached Tej and Roman. The two turned around and saw Mike holding Gisele's bathing suit bottom.

"Ooh, Mike, you got all sexy for Reyes?" Roman teased.

Mike fake laughed.

"But seriously." Roman turned his line of vision to Gisele. "I thought you were more of a thong girl."

"We got the print." Han pointed out dryly.

Tej turned around, circuitry and wires in hand. "Where?"

Gisele turned on a flashlight, shining it on where Reyes' hand had been.

"Okay, that is crazy." Roman uttered in disbelief, as he and Tej leaned over the bathing suit.

Tej commented, "So. Did he just slap that ass, or grab and hold onto it?"

Han and Mike shook their heads as Roman and Tej began to laugh, slapping each other's arms playfully. Gisele giggled.

"But, hey, this'll work." Tej said as the laughing died down. "I'm impressed."

"Got it?" Gisele asked.

"Got it." Tej said, after scanning the fingerprint. "But you still didn't answer the question.."

* * *

Mike was goofing off with Tej, Roman, Rico, and Tego when Mia called them. "Guys, we have a problem!"

"Yeah, the whole team just got burned!" Brian added, in a clearly agitated tone.

"Now we're all wanted." Mia groaned, sitting down in front of her laptop.

"How could this happen?" Gisele asked as the crew walked over.

Mia read another part of the computer screen. "US Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrants. Agent L. Hobbs.."

"Hold on one second." Brian said, moving his hand to the touchpad of the laptop. After reading the screen for a moment, he spoke up. "Hey Dom. Is that the guy you saw in the favela?"

Mia maximized the photo of this Agent L. Hobbs, giving the whole crew a good look. From what Mike could tell, this guy wasn't playing around. Dom glanced at the photo. "Yeah."

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS." Brian commented.

"So he's good?" Tej stated in a questionable tone.

Brian glanced at him. "If the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call." He nodded toward the laptop again. "He never misses his mark. This guy is.. he's Old Testament. Blind, bullets, wrath of God. It's his style!"

Mia glanced up at him. "Well, right now, he's hunting us."

Mike spoke up. "We got to move up our timeline."

"Yeah, but how?" Roman asked. "This thing's already been difficult without Wyatt Earp on our asses. If anything, we need more room to breathe."

Brian glanced from Roman, to Dom. Dom walked forward. "Roman's right. I think we need to get some fresh air."


End file.
